Geralt
'''Geralt z Rivii', również Geralt Riv, przez driady i elfy nazywany Gwynbleidd (ze st. Biały Wilk), znany również jako Rzeźnik z Blaviken – syn czarodziejki Visenny i najprawdopodobniej wojownika Korina, wiedźmin Cechu Wilka, uczeń Vesemira, związany życzeniem z czarodziejką Yennefer i Prawem niespodzianki z cintryjską księżniczką Cirillą. Charakterystyka Geralt miał włosy koloru mlecznobiałego. Zmieniły swój kolor na skutek dodatkowych mutacji. Miał ciemne oczy''Czas pogardy'' i bladą skórę. Historia Szkolenie na Wiedźmina Geralt był synem czarodziejki Visenny i (najprawdopodobniej) wojownika Korina. Krótko po narodzinach został on oddany przez matkę do wiedźmińskiej Szkoły Wilka w twierdzy Kaer Morhen. W trakcie szkolenia na wiedźmina został poddany Próbie Traw, a następnie Zmianom, które przeszedł nadzwyczaj dobrze. Został z tego powodu wybrany razem z innymi młodzikami do dodatkowych eksperymentów, które przeżył jako jedyny. Wynikiem tych działań jest brak pigmentu w jego włosach oraz ich mlecznobiały kolor. W efekcie mutacji i treningów zyskał m.in. zwiększony refleks i prędkość, wolniejsze tętno oraz zdolność adaptacji źrenicy do aktualnego oświetlenia. Jego preceptorem, mistrzem i mentorem był Vesemir, nauczyciel szermierki i znawca potworów. To on nauczył Wilka wszystkiego, co sam umiał i stał się dla niego bardzo bliski, zastępując Geraltowi ojca. Z czasów szkolenia miał towarzysza i przyjaciela Eskela oraz prawdopodobnie Lamberta. Po ukończeniu wiedźmińskiego szkolenia rozpoczął swoją przygodę ze światem wraz ze swoim koniem, Płotką, by zostać płatnym zabójcą potworów. Nie wiadomo, czy Geralt ukończył szkolenie na krótko przed atakiem na Kaer Morhen, czy też po nim. Początek na szlaku Jak sam Geralt wspomina, początek jego szlaku zaczął się od wmieszania się w ludzkie sprawy i zapoznaniem się z prawdziwym i okrutnym życiem. Jego pierwszym potworem spotkanym na szlaku był... człowiek, a konkretnie grupa bandytów, która napadła podróżującego kupca i jego córkę. Geralt, chcąc odegrać rolę bohatera, widowiskowo zabił jednego z maruderów, reszta natomiast na sam widok uciekła w popłochu. Nie spotkał się jednak z oczekiwaną reakcją; przerażony kupiec uciekł razem z oprawcami, a jego zalana łzami córka zemdlała ze strachu. Późniejsze doświadczenia oraz nastawienie ludzi do wiedźmina sprawiły, że stał się on dość pesymistyczny i nabył obojętnego stosunku do świata. W następnych latach Geralt zdobywał renomę podróżując po Królestwach Północy, jednak najczęściej na zimowanie wracał w Góry Sine. Późniejsze przygody i czyny wiedźmina miały rozsławić go na cały świat. Na mocy prawa niespodzianki Geralt powiązał się przeznaczeniem z Ciri – tajemniczym dzieckiem, Lwiątkiem z Cintry. Ich przygody, a także wielu innych napotkanych przez nich postaci, mają miejsce w czasie wielkiej inwazji Cesarstwa Nilfgaardu na Królestwa Północne. Poza trudnościami, jakie napotyka na swojej drodze, wiążąc się z czarodziejką Triss, Geralt bierze udział w bezwzględnej grze wywiadów wojskowych. Chcąc dbać o swoich bliskich, wiedźmin stara się ich chronić, jednak nadal, na przekór wszystkim, zachować neutralność w ogarniętym wojną świecie. Najlepszym przyjacielem wiedźmina jest bard Jaskier, miłością jego życia jest Yennefer, a dzieckiem (przybranym) Ciri. Wiedźmin right|200px|Geralt w grze komputerowej „Wiedźmin” Po pozornej śmierci po ataku tłumu podczas Pogromu nieludzi pod koniec wiedźmińskiej sagi, Geralt powraca do życia, nie pamiętając szczegółów swojego powrotu ani ostatnich pięciu lat życia. Został uratowany przez Ciri, która teleportowała go w okolice Kaer Morhen. Tam zajmują się nim wiedźmini oraz Triss Merigold. Wkrótce dochodzi do ataku na wiedźmińską twierdzę pod dowództwem czarodzieja-renegata Azara Javeda oraz płatnego zabójcy Magistra. Agresorzy wykradają z laboratoriów receptury i składniki potrzebne do przeprowadzenia wiedźmińskich przemian. Geralt wyrusza w pościg za Salamandrą w kierunku Wyzimy, gdzie spotyka i poznaje osoby ze swojej przeszłości oraz wplątuje się w konflikt pomiędzy Zakonem Płonącej Róży, a Scoia'tael. Biały Wilk po zabiciu Magistra i Javeda oraz odzyskaniu wiedźmińskich receptur dowiaduje się, że Salamandra działała na zlecenie samego Jakuba de Aldersberg. Gdy dociera do siedziby Wielkiego Mistrza, zostaje przeniesiony do jego wizji, w której Białe Zimno zniszczyło całą Północ. Wiedźmin w końcu zabija samego Jakuba de Aldersberg oraz łamie jego iluzję. Wkrótce potem udaremnia zamach na życie króla Foltesta z rąk skrytobójcy. Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów right|200px|Geralt w grze komputerowej „Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów” Po uratowaniu króla Foltesta przed śmiercią z rąk królobójcy, Geralt został prywatnym ochroniarzem króla. Podczas szturmu na Zamek La Valette król został zabity z ręki Letho z Gulety, a Geralt został posądzony o zabójstwo i wtrącony do lochu. Trzy dni później został zaprowadzony do Vernona Roche'a na przesłuchanie. Po przedstawieniu swojej wersji wydarzeń Biały Wilk przekonał dowódcę Niebieskich Pasów, aby pomógł mu wydostać się z więzienia w zamian za złapanie prawdziwego królobójcy. Wiedźmin razem z swoją wybranką Triss Merigold i oddziałem Vernona udaje się w pościg za królobójcą, podczas którego zahacza o miasteczko Flotsam, gdzie wdaje się w konflikt z Bernardem Loredo oraz okolicznym komandem Scoia'tael pod dowództwem elfa Iorwetha. Dochodzi także do konfrontacji Geralta z Letho, w której Biały Wilk ponosi porażkę. Wkrótce potem wiedźmin może wybrać czy w dalszy pościg za swoim wrogiem ruszy z Vernonem, czy Iorwethem. Podczas dalszej podróży po Królestwach Północy Geralt poznaję intrygę Loży dotyczącą morderstw ważniejszych królów. Jest też świadkiem ważnych politycznych przemian - do niektórych zresztą sam się przyczynia. W końcu ponownie spotyka Letho z Gulety, którego, jeśli zechce, może zabić. Cesarstwo Nilfgaardu natomiast szykuje inwazję na Królestwa Północy. Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon thumb|Geralt w grze komputerowej „Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon” Po odnalezieniu Letho z Gulety – królobójcy działającym na zlecenie Emhyra var Emreisa - a także po burzliwym zakończeniu obrad w Loc Muinne, Geralt wraz z Vesemirem ruszył na południe, by odnaleźć Yennefer z Vengerbergu. W tym samym czasie armia Nilfgaardu wdzierała się w głąb Północnych Królestw wchłaniając kolejne osłabione państwa. Po półrocznych poszukiwaniach Geralt w zawierusze wojennej odnalazł czarodziejkę w Białym Sadzie. Wiedźmin dowiedział się od niej, że cesarz var Emreis oczekuje go w Wyzimie. Geralt pożegnał się więc z Vesemirem, a następnie udał się z Yennefer i nilfgaardzkimi żołnierzami do Wyzimy. W drodze eskortę zaatakowali jeźdźcy Dzikiego Gonu, jednak wiedźminowi i jego partnerce udało się dotrzeć do stolicy bez uszczerbku. Na prywatnej audiencji u Emhyra Geralt dowiedział się, że po latach powróciła osoba, z którą związało go przeznaczenie – Ciri. Świadkowie twierdzili, że dziewczynę znowu ściga Dziki Gon. Odnalezienie popielatowłosej wiedźminki nie leży wyłącznie w interesie jej dawnych opiekunów, ale także nilfgaardzkiej racji stanu. Geralt i Yennefer łączą więc siły z cesarzem, by zapobiec dostaniu się Cirilli w ręce Czerwonych Jeźdźców. Dane z pozostałych źródeł right|150px|Geralt w filmie W filmie i w serialu w rolę Geralta wcielił się Michał Żebrowski. Małego Geralta zagrał Maciej Łagodziński. W grze Wiedźmin głosu Geraltowi użyczył Jacek Rozenek. W audiobookach głosu użycza mu Krzysztof Banaszyk. Ciekawostki Wiek * Wiek Geralta w powieściach Andrzeja Sapkowskiego nigdy nie został sprecyzowany. Gra Wyobraźni oraz CD Projekt RED określają wiek protagonisty na około sto lat, z kolei sam autor w jednym z wywiadów poinformował, iż wiedźmin w trakcie akcji „Chrztu ognia” ma ponad pięćdziesiątkę. Należy pamiętać, że atak na Kaer Morhen nie wyznaczał końca Szkoły Wilka, ostatni chłopcy byli trenowani tylko ćwierć wieku przed przybyciem Ciri do Kaer Morhen (Krew elfów), więc nie jest to granica wieku protagonisty. Nenneke wspomina, że pamięta czasy, jak Geralt sięgał jej do paska spódnicy, musi być więc od niego starsza (Głos rozsądku). Ogólne * Geralt podczas rozmowy lubił ironizować. * Geralt, jako pozbawiona pochodzenia sierota, chciał z początku przedstawiać się jako Geralt Roger Eryk du Haute-Bellegarde. Dopiero Vesemir uświadomił mu, że to „śmieszne, pretensjonalne i kretyńskie”. Ostatecznie nadał sobie przydomek „Geralt z Rivii”. Nauczył się nawet naśladować rivski akcent. * Swoje włosy utrzymywał w szyku za pomocą opaski (narzekał, gdy Yennefer zabroniła mu noszenia jej podczas balu). * Mutacja naczyń krwionośnych uniemożliwia Geraltowi rumienienie się, co uznał za bardzo przydatne w niektórych momentach. * Geralt swoje białe włosy również zawdzięcza mutacji. To ona pozbawiła go barwnika, czyniąc jego włosy białe niczym fisstech. * Za Geraltem nie przepadały koty. Typową ich reakcją na widok Wiedźmina była ucieczka. * Tylko dwie osoby pokonały Geralta w pojedynku. Tymi osobami byli Vilgefortz z Roggeveen i Letho z Gulety (w grze). Mimo to, Geralt spotyka na swej drodze, zarówno w Sadze, jak i w grach, wielu przeciwników, którzy dotrzymują mu kroku w bezpośredniej walce. * Geralt miał romans z Yennefer, Fringillą Vigo oraz Lyttą Neyd, poległą w Bitwie o Wzgórze Sodden. * Wyznał miłość 4 kobietom: Triss, Fringilli Vigo, Yennefer oraz Ciri. Należy jednak napomnieć, że dla Ciri był gotów poświęcić wszystko. Widoczna jest w tym przypadku stereotypowa miłość ojca do jedynej przybranej córki. * Driady i elfy nazywają go też Gwynbleidd. Co ciekawe, w języku walijskim „biały wilk” to blaid gwyn. * Mimo że był wiedźminem, Geraltowi udało się zawrzeć kilka szczerych i serdecznych przyjaźni. Miał także wielu antagonistów, chociażby z powodu mutacji. * Gdy Geralt usłyszał, że Cesarz Nilfgaardu chce ocalić świat poprzez spłodzenie dziecka z Ciri (która była córką cesarza) powiedział, że lepiej byłoby, gdyby ten świat zginął niż przetrwał dzięki takiej metodzie. * Geralt każdego swego konia nazywał Płotka. Przyznał Jaskrowi, że nigdy nie miał konia o innym imieniu. * Był sceptycznie nastawiony do świata, problemów i ludzi go otaczających. Głównie dlatego, iż wszystko tłumaczył to poprzez mutację oraz anachroniczność i niezdolność zaakceptowania nowych praw rządzących tym światem. * Geralt z Rivii w momentach stresu, chandry i weltschmerzu nader skłonny był do enuncjacji przesadnie emocjonalnych i nie zawsze przemyślanych. Przez lata po jego śmierci modne było wśród innych wiedźminów powiedzonko: „Nie bądź, kurwa, taki Geralt”. * Najwięksi wrogowie Geralta – czarodziej Vilgefortz z Roggeveen i wiedźmin Letho z Gulety – mogli przy pierwszym pojedynku z Białym Wilkiem bez problemu go zabić. Nie uczynili tego ze względu na pewien sentyment, który czuli do Geralta. Vilgefortz przypłacił to życiem przy następnym spotkaniu z wiedźminem. Letho może spotkać podobny los (zależy to od wyboru gracza w Wiedźminie 2). * Geralt nigdy całkowicie nie wyleczył nogi po walce z Vilgefortzem. W grze Wiedźmin w akcie IV Berengar zwraca uwagę na to, że w wyniku dawnej kontuzji wykonując półobrót podczas walki Geralt odsłania pachwinę. * W Caed Myrkvid bełt rozorał mu ucho. Gdy później Geralt poprosił Milvę, by zobaczyła co się stało z jego uchem, ta stwierdziła, że jest urwane. W grze Geralt nie ma śladu po wspomnianym bełcie. Można się domyślać, że przy rekonstrukcji ucha pomogła Fringilla Vigo, z którą Geralt miał romans w trakcie pobytu w Toussaint. * W 1245 roku zabija Idra, zaczynając swoje polowanie na mutanty Idarrana z Ulivo; ostatnie żyjące dzieło tego czarodzieja zabija w 1373 r. i kończy tym samym trwające 128 lat łowy. * Włosy Geralta zbielały nie w wyniku, jak się powszechnie sądzi, Próby Traw, a w efekcie dodatkowych, eksperymentalnych mutacji, o których opowiada Ioli I w jednym z Głosów Rozsądku. * Nie ma talentu malarskiego. * Istnieje stereotyp mówiący o tym, że każdy Riv to złodziej, więc nie cieszą się oni zbyt dobrą sławą. Książki * W ostatniej scenie „Chrztu ognia” Geralt, w nagrodę za zasługi podczas bitwy z Nilfgaardczykami, otrzymał od Meve – królowej Rivii i Lyrii – tytuł szlachecki. Od tej pory mógł siebie nazywać Geraltem z Rivii zgodnie z prawdą. * Ciri w trakcie transu przepowiedziała, że jej opiekun zginie od trzech zębów. Jak się okazało, były to widły. * Podczas uczty u królowej Calanthe, Geralt przybrał imię Ravix z Czteroroga. * Chcąc dostać się do ludzi Słowika, Geralt, podając się za własnego zabójcę, oddał swój wiedźmiński medalion Schirrú, który chciał dowodu śmierci wiedźmina. Półelf niedługo potem ginie spalony w Wiklinowej Babie, a wraz z nim przepada znak cechowy wiedźmina. Po utracie wiedźmińskiego medalionu, Geralt otrzymał nowy, wykonany dla niego przez Fringillę Vigo. Choć nie działał identycznie jak oryginał, miał inne, dodatkowe właściwości – z jego pomocą wiedźmin stworzył iluzję, na którą dał się nabrać potwór z winnicy w Toussaint, a także Vilgefortz. Pod koniec książki Geralt otrzymał od Cirilli medalion wilka po pokonaniu Bonharta. Gry * W grze Wiedźmin Adda Biała ma lekką obsesję na jego punkcie. * W grze Wiedźmin 2 Yarpen Zigrin mówi ironicznie, że po oczach można poznać, że Geralt to wrażliwiec (oczy wiedźmina przez mutacje były podobne do kocich, a ich widok powodował u ludzi strach). * W trzeciej odsłonie gry Geralt posiada kuszę, mimo że w sadze nigdy nie używał broni dystansowej. Jedynie fragment tomu „Krew elfów” w momencie, gdy Geralt wraca z polowania zawiera zdanie, że wiedźmin przyniósł „ustrzelonego koziołka”. Jest to jednak jedyny taki moment w całym cyklu. * W grze „Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon” Geralt wyraźnie mówi i pokazuje iż nie cierpi, wręcz nienawidzi portali jakiegokolwiek rodzaju. * W dodatku Krew i Wino można się dowiedzieć, że Geralt dawno temu nosił pancerz szkoły Mantikory. Filmy i seriale * W filmie „Wiedźmin” z 2001 roku przełożeni Geralta często zasłaniają się kodeksem, mimo że ów kodeks nie istniał. Wymyślił go sam Geralt, gdyż: „Ludzie to lubią. Takich, którzy mają jakieś kodeksy i kierują się nimi, szanuje się i poważa” (Ostatnie życzenie, Głos rozsądku 4). Inne * W filmie animowanym Zwierzogród (ang. Zootopia) produkcji Disneya występuje biały wilk o imieniu Geralt. Galeria Wiedźmin 3= Witcher3-17.jpg Witcher3Geralt.png Geralt 05.06.14.jpg|Geralt z nowego zwiastuna Geralt w3.jpg Geralt Upgrade Bear Armor.jpg|Ulepszanie zbroi |-| Wiedźmin 2= Geralt xbox.png W2 CA Geralt.png W2 SS Geralt 2.jpg|Geralt i Filippa W2 SS Saskia i Geralt 2.jpg W2 SS Iorweth Geralt Jaskier.jpg W2 SS Geralt 3.jpg|Geralt w rynsztunku Bratobójcy |-| Wiedźmin= Geralt inv.png|Geralt w pierwszej części gry „Wiedźmin” Geralt_nowy_model.JPG Geralt_w_witcher_1.png wiedzmin.jpg|Geralt ze srebrnym mieczem Geraltnewmodelriseofthewhitewolf.png|Geralt w modyfikacji Wiedźmin: Powrót Białego Wilka |-| Gwint= W3_SS_Geralt_Gwint.png|Karta Geralta w Gwincie W3_SS_Geralt_Gwint2.png|Alternatywna karta Geralta w Gwincie G SS Geralt Igni.jpg|Geralt wykonujący Znak Igni w GWINT: Wiedźmińska gra karciana G SS Geralt Aard.jpg|Geralt wykonujący Znak Aard w GWINT: Wiedźmińska gra karciana G SS Geralt Yrden.jpg|Geralt wykonujący Znak Yrden w GWINT: Wiedźmińska gra karciana G SS Olaf.jpg|Geralt walczący z Olafem w GWINTt: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana G T Geralt i Ciri.jpg|Oficjalna tapeta z Geraltem i Ciri od GWINT: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana G T Geralt.jpg|Oficjalna tapeta Geralta od GWINT: Wiedźmińska gra karciana G T Geralt Igni.jpg|Oficjalna tapeta Geralta Igni od GWINT: Wiedźmińska gra karciana G SS Geralt Avatar.png|Avatar Geralta w GWINT: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana G SS Geralt Na Eliksirach Avatar.png|Avatar Geralta pod wpływem eliksirów w GWINT: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana G SS Geralt W1 Avatar.png|Avatar Geralta z Wiedźmina 1 w GWINT: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana |-| Wojna Krwi= WK T Wojna Krwi.jpg|Geralt na oficjalnej tapecie Wojny Krwi |-| Film= FA mały Geralt 1.png|Maciej Łagodziński jako mały Geralt FA mały Geralt 2.png|Mały Geralt przed mutacją FA Geralt 1.jpg|Michał Żebrowski jako Geralt FA Geralt 2.jpg|Geralt w pełnym rynsztunku FA Geralt 3.jpg|Geralt na Płotce FA Geralt 4.png |-| Serial Netflixa= TW Geralt pierwsza zajawka.jpg|Henry Cavill w charakteryzacji |-| Inne= Z Geralt Figurka.jpg|Figurka Geralta od Dark Horse Z Geralt Arcymistrzowski Niedźwiedź Figurka.jpg|Figurka Geralta w Arcymistrzowskim Rynsztunku Szkoły Niedźwiedzia od Dark Horse Z Geralt Gwint Figurka.jpg|Figurka Geralta grającego w Gwinta od Dark Horse O OŻ Hiszpańska.jpg|Okładka hiszpańskiego wydania Ostatniego życzenia F_Geralt.jpg|Ilustracja Geralta w czeskim wydaniu książek O CP Hiszpańska.jpg|Okładka hiszpańskiego wydania Czasu pogardy K_Geralt.jpg|Geralt w komiksie K Geralt 2.jpg|Geralt w komiksie Racja stanu Linki zewnętrzne Przypisy ar:جيرالت من ريفيا cs:Geralt z Rivie da:Geralt of Rivia de:Geralt von Riva el:Γκέραλτ της Ριβίης en:Geralt of Rivia es:Geralt de Rivia fi:Geralt Rivialainen fr:Geralt de Riv hu:Ríviai Geralt it:Geralt di Rivia lt:Geraltas iš Rivijos nl:Geralt van Rivia pt-br:Geralt de Rívia ru:Геральт из Ривии sk:Geralt z Rivie sr:Гералт од Ривие sv:Geralt av Rivia uk:Ґеральт із Рівії vi:Geralt of Rivia zh:利維亞的傑洛特 Kategoria:Postacie z Ostatnie życzenie Kategoria:Postacie z Miecz przeznaczenia Kategoria:Postacie z Krew elfów Kategoria:Postacie z Czas pogardy Kategoria:Postacie z Chrzest ognia Kategoria:Postacie z Wieża Jaskółki Kategoria:Postacie z Pani Jeziora Kategoria:Postacie z Sezon burz Kategoria:Postacie z Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna Kategoria:Postacie z filmu i serialu Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin Kategoria:Postacie z modyfikacji Kategoria:Postacie w grze Wiedźmin 2 Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 3: Serca z Kamienia Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 3: Krew i Wino Kategoria:Postacie z Gwint: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana Kategoria:Postacie z gry The Witcher Battle Arena Kategoria:Wiedźmini Kategoria:Do poprawy Kategoria:Postacie z The Witcher Kategoria:Postacie z Wojny Krwi Kategoria:Armia Królowej Meve